The Story of Geido
by GeidoFuckingRocks
Summary: This is the untold story of pokemon beware it is extremely true and scary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: PLS MAKE THIS 72 FONT!1111111111111

AN: Story of Geido is the true story of da bible fuck off if u dnt aree.

xxx666xxxxxxxxx

Lts begin our sorty. It all started in 1/25/19 when I decided I cwould become gothic.. My name is Geido Darkness Dementia Draco Way and I am not related to Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way although I wish I was since she is my fucking spirit animal and role model. I decided to become gothic when I got my job at the worst resturant on earth. It is called DANGER LORD FUCKING DATURN1. I was on my first day there when I was told to do something from my boss. His name was Zeean from the Deltora Quest book. "Geido, what the fucl r u dong? U need 2 ash da dishhes." After Zeean said this, I flipped him off and went to the sink where I laughed teeheee and I was thinking about what it was ghoing to b li trainer of da pokemon.

Eventually, there was something I heard when I was on break and I was jerking off in the bathroom. It was two pretty faggots talking with each other. They were somebody 1 and somebody 2. "We ened to kill all the hmans here like waht Lance said for betraying us." After he said that, I knew I had to defend each other. I knew that I had to fucking kill them all, and then the entire WPOR:D will be safe.

So with that, I took out a katana and then Somebody one took took out an axe and then somebody took out a... **BAZZOOKE!** I was scared but then I was knowing that I needed my spirit animabl to help me out in my battle. I needed to remember that Arcues was the name of da real god, and that Jesuss was created by arcue. BUt then they were slashing at me with their aze and then I slashing right back and then we dending up swinging like 666 (get it) times and then I ended up slisinct them like a couple of riboobs. I was really happy about what I was doing so I decided to jerk ouff on their dead body and then I looled and then I realized that the room was like 10000 degrees. It was like half as hot as the sun and then I kicked the oter ones ass by just swinging the katrina and then i created a hurricane. ROCK YOU LIKE A HURIANCA

Then I jumped out of the inn and then that was when I knew that I needed to make my next move on the battle field. When I wa sknowing that I needed to battle soon, I was then thinking about what I was going to do now. I walked back home and then that was when I was seeing Charmande.r. "Hey bicth I think that for dinn dinn we need to make something fucking LIT like the fucking roast charmander stew." After I said that Charmander laughed amd they took a gun and placed it up their part anf fired good. As this was happening, I was thinking abnout my next visit to Hot Stop. I placed on a red vest that I spray painted black same thing with my hat and then my blue pants whcih were all cut up like a thousand selevester stallones and then I place don my black gothic converse shoes like the ones that my teacher matyhrw broderick loveyoubitcj worse back in the day. YOU FUCKING ROCK YOU HELPED ME OUT SPECIAL FANGS TO THE BICTHE Anywasys so then after that, we went to Oak's lab hwere there was something extremel scray going on... HE WAS WATTHCING KID PROM.

I could noy blieve that he was doing this. "What the fuck you fucking brated." I said, and then i flipped him off as I was looking at him and then he looked at me as if he was a fucking prep, and he was finally letting this true side of him be exposed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ahah ahaha hahahaha aha aha ah aha ha ha ah ah ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I am ythe profession I can do whateevr I want and the young ones will have to deal with the fact that I am better than them. Now you will fucking fail on ur quest to defeat Lance on him tryoing to start a war." After Oka said this I shook my head and I was wondering if there was going to be way that I could make him fucking gothic and win.

"I will have to fight Lance since I am the one wgoing on who can save the world." I said and then i whipped my hair around and all that fucking bas ass shit.

Oak was scared when he was seeing me be ass hole. Fine u one u need some help from e here e ur supplies to help with da batle cumming (get it) up soon.' and t hen after he had said tahat i was seeing and i saw that it was... monnye and water. I flipped him off since i was wanting a cool weapn liek a sword or a gun and some poke balls for charmebr or something.

Despite this i left the lab and then iw as going on my journey. I eventually went back to retirement home city where I was seeing the ruins of danger lord saturn and they reminded me of strom thurmond. I laughed at them after they said "read me read me" and then I said I will never read you u fucking bitch. And then I flipped them off angirly and then we were at the gates to Union City where Charmander and I had to bring out wings and fly through the gates where I erked off once we were through the other end as a public display and everybody cheered at how hot it was.

Anyways there was a moment where we were thinking that we were safe. But then suddenly something happend... VOSSLER "i SHALL FREE YOU LOOPIN!" 1 vOSSPLER YELLED AND THEN HE TOOK OUT HIS SWORD THT WAS THE SIZE OF MISSIPPI AND THEN I SCREAMED THEN HE SWUNG IT AND THEN WE WERE ALL WORRIED AND THEN HE...

 ** _MEGA DABED!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111112_**

aFTER THIS POINT WE KNEW THAT WE RE... FUCKED!1 ANDYWASY SO I TRIED TO FIGHT BACK AND THEN IW AS FAILING LIKE A HARD CORE SISSY FETISH AND IT WAS AT THIS POIN WHERN CHARMANDER DECIDED THAT HE WAS GOIJHG TO HELP OUT A BIT. HE STATED TO SING THE SONG 'EVERYBODYS A VILLAIN IN TEHIR OWN WAY.' AND THEN EVERYBODY STARTED TO MELT LIKE MELT BABIES WHO WORKED WITH VOSELER BESIDES VOSSELER GET IT BECAUSE HES A BOOSS ANYWAYS SO VOSSELER RAN WAY SAYING 'LANCE WILL GET U LATER.'

SUDDENLY... I HAD A VISION1

IT WAS LANCE INA ROOM AND HE WAS LOOKING ALL SKULLFULLY AROUND NAD READING A BOOK AND IT SAID 4/25/10 LORD SATURN TEH DEAD DLINE DATE THE LORD SATURN IS TOO POWERFUL AND THEN LANCE SAID 'YES I WILL USE THEM AGAINST TEH HUMANS IN THE WAR SO LTTLE TIME SO POWERFUL ALLIES TO CUM1.'

after this, i gasped


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Fuck off prepes

AN: U no wt, I feel as if u do nt lk me stora enough. I feel like I work hard enough for you to all be readying my work on a hourly minutesecondly picosecondly basis ok Cahpter 2 deals with the redemption of a VERY SERISU BAD GUY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On 1/28/19 I was thinking about tehw r that I was going to have to fight as I looked at Charmandr. "You know, the more time that passes, the more that I am starting to thonl tjat ijn order to deafeat Lance, we are going to have to assaualt his castle on Indian Plateau." I said, and then I was taking out a whole pack of pot cigarettes, and then I smoked them all at once. After I smoked them all there was Brock who showed up and then he was looking like a nigger.

"Hey u fuckas, what the fuck are u doing?" Brock asked and then i fliped him off because he was also looking like a prep and then I laughed sedistacallu. I knew I was going to have to kill hjim when I fought his gym and I knew that I was going top love putting that treasonous bitch into rest. I fucking hated that little fucking prep and he deserved to...DIER!

ANYWAYS SO THEN AFETYR THAT WAS ALL SAID AND DONE, I WAS LOOKING AROUND AS CHARMANDER AND I WERE GOING DOWN THE ROAD AND I SAW A YOUNG GIRL WHO LOOKED LKE SHE WAS 14 (IN POKEMON THE AGE OF CONSENT S 10 BECAUSE THAT IS WHEN US BECOME A TRAINER IF YOU DONT LIKE IT IM SORRY BUT THAT IS THE LAW OF POKEMON DONT BLAME ME OKAY). "hEY kORRINA i ASKED AND I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER" AND THEN KORIAAIN LOOKED AT ME AND SAID 'MY NAME IS KORRINA I'M A GOTH AND I WANT TO GO ON THE JHOUNRY WITH YOU TO DEEAT THE CUNT KNOWN AS LANCE.'

I knew that we wewre instantly gioing to be a great set of dup so I said yes. Anways, Charmaner Korrina an I d were walking down teh field and I was thinking about how hot she was lol. Anyways we saw some guy who looked like the man in black in 00 sheldon in my life as a teenage robot. "u need 2 kno landce story. He had a familyin a town and there was a war and then wat the shend they all died and his life has been runed by all the preps and the fucking assholes who supoort evil.' that was when i knew something... **lance was a good guy and that he was going to save us alll111112111111111111111** but how was I going to get hiom to join team geido gaainst lord saturn who i now knew was teh enemy.

As Ow as thinking about the fact taht I needed to recruitr lance there was a couple of cats that came around and then they took out some flame throwrrs and then i wascreamed and then I flipped tem foc *(had had get it because ash goes to a bar andf the summary of ythat is FUCK OFF) anyways so then after this, Korrina did a kick and I was smebraced by how hot she was and then we made out for a second and tehn i took out my sword and then I killed a cat that way but then another one shot acid at us and then we were put to sleep snore snroe and then i woke up and we were being rideen away in a taxi.

"Oh my prep the bargaian of the mere is LIT as shit and i think that we should do it. meam we can get 1 milluion fucking dfollars for killinga sand monster i think that this would eb emough for us to have sex.' speaking of sex, like i was totally thinking about having it with korrrina lol. She was so fucking hot at least she was straight unlike the lesbian misty who dumped me for eriak nd now they are having lesbian sex at the gym akll the damn time dont worry i will kill them during my quest as well.

We eventually pulled up and there was liek a million people around us. "WTF DRASCO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING THING TING UOU ARE FUCKIG DONG!" 1 I shoted and then that was when one of them spoke

"My name s Harodl. I lead the ghood team. wnaty to join us? " I nodded and I knew I finally had some allies to help me defeat the lod saturn.

"My name is Harold. Lance and Vooseler had joind us as well. ther is also percy, trump, jar jar, magic mike, sheldon, t.k., takato, takuya, david, optimus prime, hitler, yolo, dabbing santa, frodo, harry, merry, galadal, pillplin, todd, iron man, **_GUMBA;;,_** thanos sort of, kukuki, gladion, reverse flash, scooby doo crew, hookers, straight nico, and like 30 others." I knew this was a good squad and we had a chance to at least beat teh first gyum

"Well at least we are going to kill Obama at soe pimgt I fucking ahte him worse than trump." I said and then after I had dsaid this I was thinking about teh first thing that we needed to do. "Well we need to go throghh the forest of embarking in order to reach power city and kill that nigger brock soi then we can be able to be ready to kill the otehr nigger obama.' I said (an i am allowed to be racist if i want go fuck off with yuour plitucal agenda black people are not real people they are slaved)

"ys and then after we fight him we can go to teh hit stop museuem and buty some gothic stuff there and then we can see if maybe ebony darkness will be able to help us out since we need to go to a bar afetrwards since that will be the polot of chapter 4 whcih will beafyetr chapter 3 whcih we wil be fighting braock.' Harodl said and then after he was thonking about this, we started to go through the forest.

"My nae is percy jack although most people call me vampire psoedieon these days." Percy said as he was next to us and I was pissed since he wasn'tr called Satan or anytrhigf like that and he was not really gothic enough like craig from craig of the creek who is teh only good nig in the whole wide world

"Well, I ama real goth u fucking bastrad' I screamed and then I loked up and I was seeing that there was something happen. We were half way through teh fucking forest and then thatw as whene harodl waqs ;ike 'we willl camp here for the night1' After Harodl had said this, we sat down and then I was placing my hands on Kroiinnas boobs becauss eshe asked me to and i obliged. Charmander lpoked jealous but id dint care sicne i was a straight and not a fag.

'there is a sort u that must know. there was a teenager one day about a mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn years ago and he found a shakc that was scary and whe went isnide it and then he did some researchand then he become evil because there was a aura that was blue that went around him and now he is evil and can jill everything.' Harodl said and egen theough he never said it i knew it was... lord saturn!11111111111111111111111111111111 "We must kill him anyways." I said, and then I knew with utmost certainty that he must be killed.

"Ye, but first we must patrty and sleep.' so we did and i had a dreem an in the dreamw s five island from fire red and then there was zeean and it ws scary because there was a grewy shadow "evil lord saturn do u want ne to do somethin 4 u geido destroyed our base.' then that was when i knew why it was called danger lord saturn it was because lord saturn used to... word there1!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 and then after this lrod saturn ghost said 'yes thio must and then when u do y will host bmy body and you will save us all.' afer lord saturn said this when teh went into zeean that was wen i knew that i could never save zeen and that that wre was only one optio,,,,m kill him and then i woke up and i had 666 (get it) boxes of calzoes from fultanos


End file.
